


[Hiatus] Things Justin and Alex have probably said offscreen...

by idealistic_imaginings



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, OTP Feels, OTP Questions, OTP challenges, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, gotta keep it organized, just to make the jalex fans smile, otp prompts, things that remind me of Jalex, videos, we out here in 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings
Summary: Basically just a bunch of incorrect quotes, putting our favourite sibling duo in fun contexts. Hopefully they make you laugh.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Comments: 43
Kudos: 59





	1. My Own Video: Justin and Alex being inappropriate on Disney Channel for 1 minute and 47 seconds straight to Cyber Sex by Doja Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the dark side, just like Justin did in Wizards Vs. Angels.
> 
> If you ship Jalex to this day don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> You could even DM me privately.  
> instagram: @idealistic.imaginings  
> tumblr: @idealistic-imaginings  
> Spotify: @idealistic.imaginings for music.

So first I'd like to share this video I made.

Titled: Justin and Alex being inappropriate on D!sney Channel for 1 minute and 47 seconds straight ~ Cyber Sex  
By: Me, idealistic.imaginings 

I literally learned how to video edit for these two. it's been a thing I've wanted to do since first joining the fandom life in general. But somehow Jalex got me really motivated to finally start doing it. 

What do you think? Please don't be afraid to comment...


	2. Incorrect Quotes 1-10

**Alex** : Justin sent me a get better soon card.

 **Harper** : That's surprisingly sweet.

 **Alex** : I wasn't sick. He just thought I could do better.

[Source](https://writinggivesheadaches.tumblr.com/post/176493327063/person-a-b-sent-me-a-get-better-soon-card-person?is_related_post=1), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616316955828338688/alex-justin-sent-me-a-get-better-soon-card).

* * *

**Justin** : How can you not see that Alex is a demon.

 **Alex** : * _covered in ash and rubble, hair is on fire_ * Hi!

 **Harper** : I know that but Alex is my little angel and I love her.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616341022272815104/justin-how-can-you-not-see-that-alex-is-a-demon).

* * *

****

**Alex** : * _hugging Justin for hours straight_ *

 **Justin** : You're awfully clingy today, aren’t you, Alex?

 **Alex** : I have this theory that if I hug you and never let go, everything will be okay~!

 **Justin** : How's that working out for you?

 **Alex** : Pretty good! I haven't exploded yet!

 **Justin** : Were... Were you expecting to explode...?

 **Alex** : Shh... Let's just enjoy the moment...

[Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/3586849540), [Source](https://some-textposts.tumblr.com/post/173653637769/imagine-your-otp), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616342375137230848/alex-hugging-justin-for-hours-straight-justin).

* * *

 **Justin** : I had a nightmare that you left me.

 **Alex** : That’s ridiculous. You know I have no sense of direction.

_Evidence:_

[Source](https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/183761372510/person-a-i-had-a-nightmare-that-you-left), [Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/10003030893), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616344703472893952/justin-i-had-a-nightmare-that-you-left-me-alex).

* * *

 **Alex** : About nine people told me not to do it...

 **Alex** : so I did it.

 **Justin** : * _facepalms_ *

[Source](https://writ-ing-promp-ts.tumblr.com/post/188777587391/person-a-about-nine-people-told-me-not-to-do-it), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616352438606331904/alex-about-nine-people-told-me-not-to-do-it).

* * *

 **Justin, _making a face_ :** What kind of tea is this?

 **Alex** : Oh I boiled some Gatorade.

Source [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIRjJO7WnPQ), [2](https://noine-noine.tumblr.com/post/179044907084/amy-making-a-face-what-kind-of-tea-is), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616394322698436608/justin-making-a-face-what-kind-of-tea-is-this).

* * *

****

**Alex:** What does DWAI mean?

 **Justin:** Don't worry about it.

 **Alex:** Fine, keep your secrets.

[Source](https://shirbertandderry4ever.tumblr.com/post/190668146474/jerry-what-does-dwai-mean-anne-dont-worry), [Gif](https://gifsforgomez.tumblr.com/post/98386860258/uncle-ernesto-gifs), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616396659465879552/alex-what-does-dwai-mean-justin-dont-worry).

* * *

****

**Alex, _sees someone doing something idiotic_** : Oh God what an idiot.

 **Alex, _after realizing it's Justin_** : Oh no that's my idiot.

[Source](https://some-textposts.tumblr.com/post/175760724956/imagine-your-otp), [Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/8518892959), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616397721741492224/alex-sees-someone-doing-something-idiotic-oh-god).

* * *

[At Disneyland on the teacup ride]

 **Justin and Harper:** * _spinning calmly, enjoy their ride in peace_ *

 **Alex and Max:** * _flying past them, spinning as fast as they can, screaming_ *

[Source](https://fireflies-from-the-mind.tumblr.com/post/185575731218/at-disneyland-on-the-teacup-ride-tony-steve), [Gif](https://supeer-photos.tumblr.com/post/57385977098), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616399570033868800/at-disneyland-on-the-teacup-ride-justin-and).

* * *

 ****

**Harper** : Okay, just agree to say 'I'm sorry' on the count of three.

 **Harper** : One... Two... Three!

 **Alex** :

 **Justin** :

 **Max** :

 **Harper** : See, now I'm just disappointed in all three of you.

[Source](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/189925309262034179/), [Gif](https://etxrnly.tumblr.com/post/15535442959), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616402334064508928/harper-okay-just-agree-to-say-im-sorry-on-the).

_(you can’t look me in the eyes and say that’s not how the scene actually went)_

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

3x16 The Good, the Bad, and the Alex

3x22 Delinquent Justin

WOWP: The Movie

3x26 Uncle Ernesto

3x19 Dad's Buggin Out

3x03 Monster Hunter

4x29 Who Will Be the Family Wizard? Pt. 2


	3. Imaginings 1

Letting out a gentle sigh, he watched her sleeping form. Alex seemed so peaceful just laying there, lips moving slowly as little to no sound came out. Justin managed to make out a few words, however. “I’m gonna find you and punch you straight in the dick. Leave my pickles alone.”

[Source](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/164677056491/writing-prompt-243), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616317910353330176/letting-out-a-gentle-sigh-he-watched-her-sleeping).


	4. NSFW 1

****

**Alex** : It's national horny day give up the meat.

 **Justin** : Can we just talk about my day.

 **Alex:** Talk while your dicks in my mouth.

[Source](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616318839729340416/alex-its-national-horny-day-give-up-the-meat), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616318839729340416/alex-its-national-horny-day-give-up-the-meat). 


	5. Incorrect Quotes 11-20

**Justin** : Alex, do you want some trail mix?

 **Alex** : You mean “do I want some M&Ms with obstacles?”

[Source](https://incorrect-buzzfeed-unsolved.tumblr.com/post/177428009956/ryan-shane-do-you-want-some-trail-mix-shane-you), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616404906919804928/justin-alex-do-you-want-some-trail-mix-alex).

* * *

( _Justin stressing about something_ )

 **Alex** : Justin, everything will be fine.

 **Justin** : you think that because you love me...

 **Justin** : and love has made you dumb.

 **Alex** : I disagree. If anything love has made me smarter. Remember last week when I boiled that egg.

 **Justin** : that was big. I was really proud of you.

[Source: b99](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4VGtexq2P4), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616411866390020096/justin-stressing-about-something-alex-justin).

* * *

 **Justin** : what is the one thing I told you not to do.

 **Alex** : burn the house down.

 **Justin** : and what did you do.

 **Alex** : made you dinner.

 **Justin** :

 **Alex** :

 **Justin** :

 **Alex** : and burnt the house down.

[Source](https://leggo-my-eggies.tumblr.com/post/177278758309/person-a-what-is-the-one-thing-i-told-you-not-to), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616413285751947264/justin-what-is-the-one-thing-i-told-you-not-to).

* * *

****

**Alex** : I wanna wake up with you for the rest of my life.

 **Justin** : I wake up at 5 am.

 **Alex** :

 **Alex** : I wanna go to bed with you for the rest of my life.

[Source: tumblr](https://mulletfangs.tumblr.com/post/616180754344542208/dinah-i-wanna-wake-up-with-you-for-the-rest-of-my), [Gif](https://alabastercarnation.tumblr.com/post/21793438276/its-you-and-i-how-can-we-not), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616414772751171584/alex-i-wanna-wake-up-with-you-for-the-rest-of-my).

* * *

 **Justin** : Wake up Alex! We're going on an adventure.

 **Alex** : It's 4 am please shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.

Source: Tumblr, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616420423424425984/justin-wake-up-alex-were-going-on-an-adventure).

* * *

****

**Justin** : Alex, I just wanna hear those three little words.

**Alex** : I love you

**Justin** : I love you, too.

**Justin** : But try again.

**Alex** :

**Alex** :

**Alex** : I will behave.

**Justin** : Thank you.

[Source](https://kailene-blossom.tumblr.com/post/614127698788368384/this-two-are-chaotic-good-and-i-wont-complain), [Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/31415252753), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616422419506331648/justin-alex-i-just-wanna-hear-those-three-little).

* * *

****

**Justin** : Do you ever think before you speak?

**Alex** : I have **NEVER** thought about **anything ever**.

**Alex** : Fuck you.

[Source](https://cindersart.tumblr.com/post/184604117010/imagine-ur-otp-and-also-ur-brotp-and-also-ask), [Gif](https://alabastercarnation.tumblr.com/post/24074590056/justin-and-alex-fights), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616424636295577600/justin-do-you-ever-think-before-you-speak-alex).

* * *

* _Justin and Alex after a fight_ *

**Justin:** Fine! Storms into bathroom and walks straight back to Alex.

**Alex:** What?!

**Justin, _sighs_ :** There’s a spider in there, can you get it out please?

**Alex, _going to catch it_ :** You’re impossible.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616426104437293056/justin-and-alex-after-a-fight-justin-fine).

* * *

**Justin, _moves an inch close to Alex’s face:_ **People said I’m not hot. 

**Justin:** Well, * _ **winks**_ * Am I?

**Alex:** No, you’re a cutie. 

**Alex,** _**turns around: *mumbles*** _

**Alex, _covers face_ :** Shit that was hot.

Source: Tumblr, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616427005062381568/justin-moves-an-inch-close-to-alexs-face-people).

* * *

* _waking up in the morning_ *

**Justin** : * _still somehow a lil smiley, rubbing his eyes with his oversized cardigan sleeves, small bedhead, the face of purity*_ , “good morning! did you have a good sleep last night?”

**Alex** : * _will give a death glare at anyone passing by being too loud, drains coffee straight from the pot, hair looking like a porcupine, muttering curses underneath her breath*_ “I’m considering shoving a cheese grate up your ass.”

[Source](https://cream-cheese-and-bagels.tumblr.com/post/177769504187/otp-imagines-120-waking-up-in-the-morning), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616427506583633920/waking-up-in-the-morning-justin-still-somehow).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

4x19 Justin’s Back In

WOWP: The Movie

3x22 Delinquent Justin

3x23 Captain Jim Bob Sherwood

1x09 Movies


	6. Incorrect Quotes 21-30

**Justin:** Can you promise that you'll never cheat?

 **Alex:** Yeah sure.

 **Alex:** I would never cheat on you, my love.

 **Justin:** I actually meant that you'd never cheat on a test.

[Source](https://funotpdialogue.tumblr.com/post/614669364470431744/person-a-can-you-promise-than-youll-never), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616480734348214272/justin-can-you-promise-that-youll-never-cheat).

* * *

**Justin:** Do you need a hand?

**Alex:** Does it look like I need your help?

**Justin:** Do you really want me to answer that or would you like to maintain plausible deniability for later?

[Source](https://writersencyclopedia.tumblr.com/post/186937792234/writing-prompt-22), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616484016806313984/justin-do-you-need-a-hand-alex-does-it-look).

* * *

**Max:** do you think i could fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?

**Justin:** you’re a hazard to society

**Alex:** and a coward. do twenty.

[Source](https://dxphneestxrkid.tumblr.com/post/190775466252/harley-do-you-think-i-could-fit-fifteen), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616487046423429120/max-do-you-think-i-could-fit-fifteen-marshmallows).

* * *

**Justin, _exasperated_ :** you have the IQ of my toothbrush.

**Alex:** maybe that’s why i’m in your mouth all the time.

[Source](https://cream-cheese-and-bagels.tumblr.com/post/181900310604/otp-imagine-198-person-a-exasperated-you-have), [Gif](https://thatgif.tumblr.com/post/5134188367/no-idea-where-that-came-from-you-made-it-let-me), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616525503328911360/justin-exasperated-you-have-the-iq-of-my).

* * *

****

**Justin:** Well that was overkill.

**Alex:** No. That was style. Something you clearly lack.

[Source](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/158991462988/prompt-142), [Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/7616248574/wizard-of-the-year), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616527206347374592/justin-well-that-was-overkill-alex-no-that-was).

* * *

**Alex:** Practice makes perfect.

**Justin:** Then how are you perfect?

**Justin:** You've never practiced anything in your life.

[Source](https://funotpdialogue.tumblr.com/post/616051228981542912/person-a-practice-makes-perfect-person-b-then), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625645292833947648/alex-practice-makes-perfect-justin-then-how-are).

* * *

**Justin:** * _licks lips while rolling up his sleeves_ *

**Alex:** Jesus take the wheel.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616570955402231808/justin-licks-lips-while-rolling-up-his-sleeves).

* * *

**Max:** Why do you guys wake up so late? What time do you even sleep?

**Alex:** I fall asleep first because Justin always strokes my hair and I snuggle into him until I finally do.

**Justin:** I always disassociate and have an existential crisis, so I never actually know.

[Source](https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/177537655945/person-c-why-do-you-guys-wake-up-so-late-what), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616592180437450752/max-why-do-you-guys-wake-up-so-late-what-time-do).

* * *

**Alex:** I fucked up, big time.

**Justin:** I’ve known you for years you’re going to have to be more specific.

Source: tumblr, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616597242231521280/alex-i-fucked-up-big-time-justin-ive-known).

* * *

****

**Alex:** So, what, now I’m just supposed to do anything that Justin does? I mean, what if he jumped off a cliff?

**Harper:** If Justin were to jump off a cliff, he would’ve done his due diligence regarding the height of the cliff, the depth of the water, and the angle of entry, so… 

**Harper:** yes. If you see Justin jump off a cliff, by all means. Jump off a cliff.

**Alex:** You jump off a cliff.

**Harper:** Gladly. Provided Justin did first.

[Source: b99](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDAp-9N2VR_o&t=YzEyNzQ2YzkxMDM4ZmJmYWIzZjJjYWZlNmRiYjM3OGViMTg2OTNjMSxlMTAxQUJjbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFUjqxIvny-Ax1OfLzIiL2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fidealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616600097637203968%2Falex-so-what-now-im-just-supposed-to-do&m=1),[Gif](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Fgifs%2F473485-wizards-of-waverly-place-jennifer-stone-gif&t=NjJiOWM5YzM3YzBiMTA1YmZiYmQyMDZhYmUyYWNlZDFlNTA0M2NjZixlMTAxQUJjbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AFUjqxIvny-Ax1OfLzIiL2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fidealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616600097637203968%2Falex-so-what-now-im-just-supposed-to-do&m=1), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616600097637203968/alex-so-what-now-im-just-supposed-to-do).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

2x09 Taxi Dance

3x02 Halloween

4x11 Back To Max

4x16 Wizard of the Year

2x19 Don't Rain on Justin's Parade - Earth

2x20 Family Game Night

4x02 Alex Gives Up


	7. Incorrect Quotes 31-40

****

**Alex:** I can be patient. I just listened to you talk for, like, four hours.

 **Justin:** It was two sentences.

 **Alex:** Ugh, shut up.

Source: b997x11, [Gif](https://wyatt-lucy.tumblr.com/post/3906636693), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616671197662494720/alex-i-can-be-patient-i-just-listened-to-you).

* * *

 **Alex:** Dude can I have some chips?

 **Justin:** No.

 **Alex:** Please...

 **Justin:** No.

 **Alex:** * _Gets up, straddles Justin, and leans in really close and whispers in a sultry tone_ *

 **Alex:** Give me a goddamn chip you sack of crap.

[S](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158120359290/person-a-dude-can-i-have-some-chips-person-b)[ource](https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158120359290/person-a-dude-can-i-have-some-chips-person-b), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616673661653549056/alex-dude-can-i-have-some-chips-justin-no).

* * *

 ****

**Justin:** * _hugs Alex_ *

 **Alex:** What was that?

 **Justin:** Affection.

 **Alex:** Ew.

 **Justin:**...

 **Alex:**...

 **Alex:** Do it again.

[Source](https://sbmln.tumblr.com/post/177663297388/gilbert-takes-annes-hand-anne-what-was), [Gif](https://fyeahjustinalex-blog.tumblr.com/post/8438966181), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616699973512331264/justin-hugs-alex-alex-what-was-that-justin).

* * *

 **Alex:** we have fun, don’t we, Justin?

**Justin:** I have never been more stressed out in my entire life.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616772721828855808/alex-we-have-fun-dont-we-justin-justin-i).

* * *

**Theresa:** Alex please keep an eye on Justin. He’s going to say something to the wrong person and get himself punched.

**Alex:** Sure. I’d love to see Justin get punched.

**Theresa:** Try again.

**Alex:** I will stop Justin from getting punched.

**Theresa:** Correct.

[Source](https://incorrect-intospiderverse-quotes.tumblr.com/post/181956188687/aunt-may-gwen-please-keep-an-eye-on-peter-hes), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616777412194287616/theresa-alex-please-keep-an-eye-on-justin-hes).

* * *

**Alex:** * _takes a deep breath_ *

**Justin:** No.

[Source](https://moxperidot.tumblr.com/post/108006582465), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616777457220091904/alex-takes-a-deep-breath-justin-no-source).

* * *

**Justin:** Is that my shirt?

**Alex:**

**Alex:** no.

**Justin:** * _checks tag_ *

**Justin:** That is my shirt!

**Alex:** Why do you write your name in your clothing?!

[ Source](https://prompts-otp.tumblr.com/post/157818691983/person-a-is-that-my-shirt-person-b-person-b), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616779716847976448/justin-is-that-my-shirt-alex-alex-no-justin).

* * *

**Justin:** Alex talks in her sleep sometimes. It’s adorable.

**Alex, _sleeping:_ **Fight me… you motherfucker… square up… I think the fuck not…

[Source](https://incorrectbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/613421935213395968/dinah-helena-talks-in-her-sleep-sometimes-its), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616781866439147520/justin-alex-talks-in-her-sleep-sometimes-its).

* * *

**Alex:** fight me

**Justin, _quietly whispers from where the other can’t see:_** do not touch my sweet cinnamon bun if you ever want to see the light of day again

[Source](https://amvdala.tumblr.com/post/123950962903/important-otp-questions-which-one-is-like-fight), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616783981718994944/alex-fight-me-justin-quietly-whispers-from).

* * *

**Alex:** If... hypothetically... there was a large reptile, say a crocodile, perhaps, roaming free in the station, how would you react?

**Justin:** What.

**Alex:** Hypothetically.

**Max:** * _bursts into the room and jumps on the table, overjoyed_ * Are you aware there is an alligator in the corridor?!

**Alex:** It's a crocodile, actually...

**Justin:** * _facepalms_ * * _groans over the sound of Max’s fanboying_ *

**Justin:** Why do I put up with you two?

[Source](https://smolnarwhalwrites.tumblr.com/post/187770748476/person-a-if-hypothetically-there-was-a), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616786115017506816/alex-if-hypothetically-there-was-a-large).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

3x02 Halloween

Compilation. 1st Gif: 2x24 Wizard For A Day, 3x20 Max's Secret Girlfriend, 3x11 Positive Alex. 2nd Gif: 1x17 Report Card, 4x10 Wizards vs Angels Part 2, 2x09 Taxi Dance, 3x06 Doll House.


	8. Family Friendly Edition (Incorrect Quotes 41-50)

**Alex:** What time does the judgmental express arrive?

 **Harper:** Justin gets here at noon.

[Source](https://loloisafangirl.tumblr.com/post/190780731959/poseidon-what-time-does-the-judgmental-express?is_related_post=1), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616876893170483200/alex-what-time-does-the-judgmental-express).

* * *

 ****

**Harper:** Alex, you need a hobby.

 **Alex:** I already have one.

 **Harper:** making fun of Justin doesn't count.

[Source](https://loloisafangirl.tumblr.com/post/611780052826357760/poseidon-zeus-you-need-a-hobby-zeus-i-already?is_related_post=1#notes), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616878862894350336/harper-alex-you-need-a-hobby-alex-i-already).

* * *

**Harper:** So what's it like living with Justin?

**Alex:** I asked him for a glass of water while he was mad at me once and he brought me a glass full of ice and said "wait."

[Source](https://loloisafangirl.tumblr.com/post/190904711589/hades-so-whats-it-like-living-with), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616881136565731328/harper-so-whats-it-like-living-with-justin).

* * *

[ _Alex’s first trip to the liquor store._ ]

**Alex:** Hello, good sir, I'd like your finest bottle of wine, please.

**Clerk:** That will be $1,600.

**Alex:** Great. I'd like your eight-dollarest bottle of wine, please.

[Source](https://lore-olympus-nine-nine.tumblr.com/post/189258775457/persephones-first-trip-to-the-liquor-store): b99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616882382483734528/alexs-first-trip-to-the-liquor-store-alex).

* * *

**Harper:** what state do you live in?

**Alex:** denial.

**Justin:** constant anxiety.

**Jerry:** anger.

**Theresa:** perfection.

**Max:** new york!

[Source](https://sapphicdiazz.tumblr.com/post/189682653606/amy-what-state-do-you-live-in-terry-denial), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616884219032027136/harper-what-state-do-you-live-in-alex-denial).

* * *

**Gorog,** _ **while he’s dissipating:**_ I can't believe it... You all played me like a fiddle.

**Max:** A fiddle? Oh no...

**Justin:** Fiddles are actually difficult to play. They take time and effort to master.

**Alex:** You got played like the cheap, slutty, kazoo you are.

Source: b99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616930678582444032/gorog-while-hes-dissipating-i-cant-believe-it).

* * *

**Alex:** chillax...

**Justin:** “chillax” is not a word.

**Alex:** sometimes, the ones who deny chillax are the ones who need to chillax the most.

[Source](https://loloisafangirl.tumblr.com/post/616585804678053888/hermes-chillax-athena-chillax-is-not-a?is_related_post=1), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616932853733818368/alex-chillax-justin-chillax-is-not-a-word).

* * *

**Alex:** please don’t do anything overly dramatic and stupid.

**Justin:** you could sooner divert a river from it’s course than deny me my nature.

[Source](https://sapphicdiazz.tumblr.com/post/189376151123/rosa-please-dont-do-anything-overly-dramatic-and), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616934942145904640/alex-please-dont-do-anything-overly-dramatic-and).

* * *

**Alex:** * _sighs_ *

**Justin:**

**Alex:** * _sighs louder_ *

**Justin:**...

**Alex:** * _screams_ *

**Justin:** oh my gosh, what do you want?

**Alex:** attention.

[Source](https://loloisafangirl.tumblr.com/post/614793845883928576/poseidon-sighs-hades-poseidon-sighs?is_related_post=1#notes), [Gif](https://smgselenagomez.tumblr.com/post/125294877959), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616937082544406528/alex-sighs-justin-alex-sighs-louder).

* * *

[Source: b99](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y16j2Dejt3o)

**Harper** : Okay. So, how's prison?

**Alex** : Nobody likes wizards in here, so I had to earn their respect by starting a bunch of riots. Got thrown in solitary for a week. What's going on with your face?

**Harper** : I hate seeing you like this, so I'm flexing my eyes real hard to keep from crying. It's okay, we can still have a normal conversation. So... how's the food?

**Justin** : Pay no attention to her, Alex. She's very emotional, Alex.

**Alex** : Why are you saying my name like that?

**Justin** : Well, Alex, I read an article in a medical journal that said one destabilizing aspect of incarceration is the constant dehumanization, Alex. You need to be reminded that you're more than just a number, Alex.

**Justin:** You are Alex... Alex.

**Alex** : Yup, that fixes prison.

**Harper** : Is there anything we can do to help you? Anything you need done on the outside?

**Alex** : No, I'm good.

**Harper** : It's not a problem.

**Justin:** Alex.

**Harper:** We're here for you.

**Justin:** Alex.

**Harper:** Whatever you need. *Harper places hand on glass*

**Justin:** Alex. 

**Justin:** *also places his hand on the glass, the name ‘Alex’ is written on his palm*

**Alex:** Okay, I'll come up with a list.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616940863590973440/source-b99-harper-okay-so-hows-prison-alex).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

3x07 Marathon Harper

3x03 Monster Hunter

4x23 Ghost Roommate

4x25 Wizards vs. Everything

4x22 Delinquent Justin

2x26 Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place

2x24 Wizard For A Day


	9. Couple Jalex Edition (Incorrect Quotes 51-60)

**Harper:** QUICK, YOU’RE LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD. WHAT’S YOUR TYPE?

 **Alex, _bleeding out_ :** Brunette, smart, nerdy, Jus-

 **Harper:** YOUR BLOOD TYPE, ALEX!

 **Alex:** Oh.

 **Alex:** * _looks down at wound_ *

 **Alex:** Red.

[Source](https://burnonyou.tumblr.com/post/188351965154/terry-quick-youre-losing-a-lot-of-blood-whats), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616945021839671296/harper-quick-youre-losing-a-lot-of-blood).

* * *

**Alex:** I’m cold.

 **Justin,** **_gives her his jacket:_ ** here.

[ _Later on_ ]

 **Justin:** I’m cold too.

 **Alex:** Well damn, Justin, I don’t control the weather.

Source: That '70s Show, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616949139130007552/alex-im-cold-justin-gives-her-his-jacket).

* * *

 **Alex,** **_unbuttoning shirt_ ** **:** sorry it’s hot in here.

 **Justin:** I understand but please stop unbuttoning my shirt.

[Source](https://anneshirleycuffbert.tumblr.com/post/190313375455/anne-unbuttoning-shirt-sorry-its-hot-in), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616953196975423488/alex-unbuttoning-shirt-sorry-its-hot-in).

* * *

**Zeke:** You deserve a reward for putting up with me.

 **Harper,** **_smiling_ ** **:** You’re my reward, Zeke.

 **Justin:** You deserve a reward for putting up with me.

 **Alex,** **_flipping through a magazine_ ** **:** Yeah, you can be pretty annoying sometimes.

[Source](https://whattamiwatching.tumblr.com/post/188770737040/jerry-you-deserve-a-reward-for-putting-up-with), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616957344137510912/zeke-you-deserve-a-reward-for-putting-up-with-me).

* * *

**Viewers:** are you two fighting or flirting?

 **Justin and Alex:** yes

[Source](https://shirbertandderry4ever.tumblr.com/post/189176390524/diana-are-you-two-fighting-or-flirting-gilbert), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616961471328452608/viewers-are-you-two-fighting-or-flirting-justin).

* * *

**Alex:** Do you wanna know how I actually hurt my wrist?

 **Max:** Yes.

 **Alex:** I was hula hooping. Justin and I attend a class for fitness and for fun.

 **Max:** Oh my God.

 **Alex:** I've mastered all the moves. [ _Shows photos on phone_ ] The pizza toss, the tornado, the scorpion, the oopsie-doodle...

 **Max:** Why are you telling me this?

 **Alex:** Because no one will ever believe you. [ _deletes photos_ ]

 **Max:** You sick son of a bitch.

Source: b99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616965511574585344/alex-do-you-wanna-know-how-i-actually-hurt-my).

* * *

**Alex:** I’m in the mood for a quickie :)

 **Justin, _choking_ :** A WHAT?

 **Alex:** A quickie.

 **Alex:** You know, one of those tart things.

**Justin:**

**Justin:** **_IT’S PRONOUNCED QUICHE._**

[Source](https://b99-official.tumblr.com/post/190826131794/jake-im-in-the-mood-for-a-quickie-amy), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/616969657640992768/alex-im-in-the-mood-for-a-quickie-justin).

* * *

 **Justin:** I am proud to identify as morosexual. I'm attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. Alex asked me what the Spanish word for tortilla was and now I dream of kissing her under the moonlight.

 **Alex:** What kind of animal is the pink panther?

 **Justin,** **_taking his clothes off_ ** **:** Alex, you're so fucking stupid

[Source](https://thatmademadej.tumblr.com/post/173734983937/ryan-i-am-proud-to-identify-as-morosexual-im), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617039664898015232/justin-i-am-proud-to-identify-as-morosexual-im).

* * *

 ****

**Alex:** You know what's really sexy? Eating food right off each other's bodies-

 **Justin:** You didn't do the dishes, did you?

 **Alex:** Not a single one!

[Source](https://multi-fandom-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/182527998635/jake-you-know-whats-really-sexy-eating-food), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617043756698484738/alex-you-know-whats-really-sexy-eating-food).

* * *

 **Alex:** Alright, what I’m about to say will make you very horny but you have to try and remember that we’re still at school. _Do you want me to quiz you?_

**Justin:** Oh, god, yes.

Source: b99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617047935494012928/alex-alright-what-im-about-to-say-will-make-you).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

WOWP: The Movie | 2x19 Don’t Rain on Justin’s Parade – Earth

4x12 Zeke Finds Out | 3x13 Dude Looks Like Shakira

2x22 My Tutor, Tutor

4x12 Zeke Finds Out

3x22 Delinquent Justin

3x23 Captain Jim Bob Sherwood


	10. OT5 Gang (Incorrect Quotes 61-70)

**Harper:** when you said you were “magic in bed”, this is not what i expecte-

 **Zeke:** was this your card?

 **Harper:** holy shit.

[ Source](https://incorrectbuzzfeedquotes.tumblr.com/post/169200093272/ryan-when-you-said-you-were-magic-in-bed-this), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617945043640238080/harper-when-you-said-you-were-magic-in-bed).

* * *

**Alex:** God, I hate him.

 **Harper:** Me too.

 **Alex:** You have no idea who I’m talking about.

 **Harper:** Solidarity, Sister.

[ Source](https://jacobsherlock.tumblr.com/post/177256033118/rosa-god-i-hate-him-gina-me-too-rosa-you), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617945903055175680/alex-god-i-hate-him-harper-me-too-alex-you).

* * *

 **Alex:** This doesn’t have to be a big deal. Whoever ate my burger, just come forward and all will be forgiven.

 **Justin:**...

 **Max:**...

 **Harper:**...

 **Zeke:**...

 **Alex:** Smart, you knew I’d never forgive you.

[ Source,](https://witcherislovewitcherislife.tumblr.com/post/189975781151/tissaia-this-doesnt-have-to-be-a-big-deal) [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617948868454367232/alex-this-doesnt-have-to-be-a-big-deal-whoever).

* * *

**Harper:** Would you slap your loved one in the face for two million dollars?

 **Alex:** I’d roundhouse kick Justin in the face for free.

[ Source](https://theumbrellaagaytemy.tumblr.com/post/185132770188/klaus-would-you-slap-your-loved-one-in-the-face), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617952007942225920/harper-would-you-slap-your-loved-one-in-the-face).

* * *

 **Alex:** Rules are made to be broken.

 **Justin:** They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.

 **Max:** Uh, Piñatas.

 **Zeke:** Glow sticks.

 **Harper:** Karate boards.

 **Alex:** Spaghetti when you have a small pot!

[ Source: b99](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bI_QfCgpQ_o), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617955036357705728/alex-rules-are-made-to-be-broken-justin-they).

* * *

**Alex:** When I’m murdered, make sure my case is unsolved.

 **Harper:** What?

 **Alex:** I want to be on buzzfeed unsolved.

 **Justin:** Can we go back to the bit where she said “when I’m murdered?”

[ Source](https://wrongumbrellaacademy.tumblr.com/post/185344213930/klaus-when-im-murdered-make-sure-my-case-is), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617958093412859904/alex-when-im-murdered-make-sure-my-case-is).

* * *

 **Max:** Is there a word that's a mix between angry and sad?

 **Justin:** Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated.

 **Alex:** Smad.

[ Source](https://amarakaran.tumblr.com/post/163802707159/gina-is-there-a-word-thats-a-mix-between-angry), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617961103528476672/max-is-there-a-word-thats-a-mix-between-angry).

* * *

****

**Harper:** Can you two stop fighting? The whole station can hear you.

 **Justin:** We’re not fighting. We’re having a creative discussion.

 **Alex:** We are too fighting!

 **Justin:** Creative discussion.

 **Alex:** Fight!

 **Justin:** Discussion!

 **Harper:** I can’t believe you two are having a fight about whether or not you’re in a fight.

[ Source](https://incorrectunsolvedquotes.tumblr.com/post/167734032490/brent-can-you-two-stop-fighting-the-whole-office), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617964243607830528/harper-can-you-two-stop-fighting-the-whole).

* * *

 **Max:** You fainted. Do you remember anything?

 **Justin:** Only the ambulance ride to the hospital.

 **Harper:** That wasn't an ambulance, I drove you.

 **Justin:** But I heard a siren...?

 **Alex:** That was Zeke.

 **Zeke:** Sorry, I got nervous.

[ Source](https://multi-fandom-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/182109714062/amy-you-fainted-do-you-remember-anything-jake), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/617967266197291010/max-you-fainted-do-you-remember-anything).

* * *

_[after finding out how to turn Maxine back into Max]_

**Alex:** I’ve connected the dots.

 **Justin:** You haven’t connected shit.

 **Alex:** I’ve connected them.

Source: Buzzfeed Unsolved, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618014957346373633/after-finding-out-how-to-turn-maxine-back-into).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

2x22 My Tutor, Tutor

3x19 Dad's Buggin' Out

3x19 Dad's Buggin' Out

3x23 Captain Jim Bob Sherwood

4x11 Back To Max


	11. Justin&Alex being little shits to each other (Incorrect Quotes 71-80)

****

**Alex:** Are you crying?

 **Justin:** No, I'm having an allergic reaction.

 **Alex:** To what?

 **Justin:** Life.

[ Source](https://incorrect-awae-quotes.tumblr.com/post/186017085252/anne-are-you-crying-cole-no-im-having-an), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618017971553566720/alex-are-you-crying-justin-no-im-having-an).

* * *

**Justin:** I am at a loss for words!

 **Alex:** [ _narrating_ ] Despite being at a loss for words, Justin yelled at me for the next ten minutes.

[ Source](https://incorrectunsolvedquotes.tumblr.com/post/181656457385/ryan-i-am-at-a-loss-for-words-shane-narrating), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618021107705020416/justin-i-am-at-a-loss-for-words-alex).

* * *

 **Justin:** You know, if you didn't put everything off till the last minute, you wouldn't be under so much stress.

 **Alex:** Says who?

 **Justin:** Pretty much everyone since the beginning of time.

 **Alex:** And I'm just supposed to believe them?

[ Source](https://noine-noine.tumblr.com/post/190412135430/amy-you-know-if-you-didnt-put-everything-off), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618024128935493632/justin-you-know-if-you-didnt-put-everything-off).

* * *

**Alex:** Are you talking to yourself?

 **Justin:** yes, it’s the only way i can have an intelligent conversation.

[ Source](https://blythemcu.tumblr.com/post/186059874186/josie-are-you-talking-to-yourself-anne-yes), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618027262773788672/alex-are-you-talking-to-yourself-justin-yes).

* * *

 **Alex:** I will love you forever if you do it.

 **Justin:** Is that a threat?

 **Justin:** It sounds like a threat.

[ Source](https://funotpdialogue.tumblr.com/post/617015583679086592/person-a-i-will-love-you-forever-if-you-do), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618030302710972416/alex-i-will-love-you-forever-if-you-do-it).

* * *

**Alex:** I promise I won’t make a pact with a demon.

 **Justin:** I don’t completely believe you, but that’s okay.

[ Source](https://kingspapercrown.tumblr.com/post/171587313851/shane-i-promise-i-wont-make-a-pact-with-a-demon), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618033324321079296/alex-i-promise-i-wont-make-a-pact-with-a-demon).

* * *

**Alex:** Name one thing I did wrong!!

 **Justin:** Would you like to see the list!?!?

[ Source](https://captainshirbert.tumblr.com/post/188490312945/anne-name-one-thing-i-did-wrong-marilla-would), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618036461338542080/alex-name-one-thing-i-did-wrong-justin-would).

* * *

 **Justin:** [ _showering_ ]

 **Alex:** [ _pulls back curtain_ ]

 **Alex:** are we-

 **Alex:** stop screaming it’s just me-

 **Alex:** are we out of popcorn.

[ Source](https://incorrectbuzzfeedquotes.tumblr.com/post/165098702927/ryan-showering-shane-pulls-back), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618039437249609728/justin-showering-alex-pulls-back-curtain).

* * *

  


**Justin:** I know you. All you care about are swimsuit models.

 **Alex:** No! I’m a woman of substance! Dorky nerds like you turn me on too!

[ Source](https://ground-zoro.tumblr.com/post/175072412794/amy-santiago-i-know-you-all-you-care-about-are), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618042516212678656/justin-i-know-you-all-you-care-about-are).

* * *

****

**Justin:** If I was a female Disney character, I would be Belle because she loves reading and is unprejudiced, appreciating someone’s soul rather than their appearance...

 **Alex:** thats lovely...

 **Alex:** I’d be Tinkerbell because she needs attention otherwise she’ll die.

[ Source](https://honeydeweddimples.tumblr.com/post/186023194425/namjoon-if-i-was-a-female-disney-character-i), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/618045675403427840/justin-if-i-was-a-female-disney-character-i).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

3x27 Moving On

1x12 Justin's Little Sister

4x11 Back To Max

3x02 Halloween

WOWP: The Movie

1x14 Wizards School Part 2

2x12 Fairy Tale


	12. Incorrect Quotes 81-90

****

**Justin:** did it hurt?

 **Alex:** did what hurt?

 **Justin:** when you broke through the earth’s crust ascending from hell.

[Source](https://bangtanincorrect.tumblr.com/post/169630643206/seokjin-did-it-hurt-yoongi-did-what), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620917785648857088/justin-did-it-hurt-alex-did-what-hurt-justin).

* * *

**Alex:** haha you're a nerd a total geek lol

 **Justin:** let go of my hand then

 **Alex, gripping tighter:** N E V E R

[Source](https://multi-fandom-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/181477949881/jake-haha-youre-a-nerd-a-total-geek-lol-amy-let), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620921573470240768/alex-haha-youre-a-nerd-a-total-geek-lol-justin).

* * *

**Alex:** we still going out tomorrow.

 **Justin:** No I’m mad at you.

 **Alex:** yeah and? I’m mad at you.

 **Justin:** So we shouldn’t go out.

 **Alex:** Why?

 **Justin:** You’re mad and I’m mad.

 **Alex:** Yeah that cancels out 'cause pedmas.

**Justin:**

**Alex:** I'll see you tom, love you.

[Source](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6bb5d83b4597ccb12a4f876eafb12c72/45cbfa58595b93f5-0b/s1280x1920/83cf519d19730fa407eb6ffd75565667a337d74e.jpg), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620927113085763585/alex-we-still-going-out-tomorrow-justin-no-im).

* * *

**Justin:** Maybe you should focus on your own health, when’s the last time you had a carrot?

 **Alex:** Well, it’s my least favourite type of cake, so rarely. If I absolutely have to, I’ll just eat the frosting.

[Source](https://incorrect-intospiderverse-quotes.tumblr.com/post/182187221027/miles-maybe-you-should-focus-on-your-own-health), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620932635686027264/justin-maybe-you-should-focus-on-your-own-health).

* * *

  


**Justin:** Did you check your lunch bag? I put in a little note to tell you I love you.

 **Alex, opening her lunch bag:** Justin, this is a 10-page letter.

 **Justin:** Double-sided with citations 🥰.

[Source](https://burnonyou.tumblr.com/post/189301896511/amy-did-you-check-your-lunch-bag-i-put-in-a), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620938057552723969/justin-did-you-check-your-lunch-bag-i-put-in-a).

* * *

**Alex:** I love this new strawberry flavoured shampoo I got!

 **Justin, squinting his eyes:** ...flavoured?

 **Alex:** Scented! I mean scented...

 **Alex:** But yeah, it tastes like strawberries too!

[Source](https://godsofhumanity.tumblr.com/post/616958730108567552/hermes-i-love-this-new-strawberry-flavoured), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620943589582798848/alex-i-love-this-new-strawberry-flavoured-shampoo).

* * *

**Justin:** I would say I'm pretty easy-going.

 **Alex:** I once saw you use a ruler to measure another ruler.

 **Justin:** It was off by half a centimeter. It should have never been in circulation.

Source: b99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620949111820173313/justin-i-would-say-im-pretty-easy-going-alex-i).

* * *

 **Justin:** We're trying not to get caught. Don't say a word.

 **Alex:** Fergalicious.

 **Justin:** I just said-

 **Alex:** Oh, so last week when we were playing scrabble it "wasn't a real word" but now it is when it is convenient to you?!

[Source](https://justaleapoffaith.tumblr.com/post/618362693034950656/peter-were-trying-not-to-get-caught-dont-say-a), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620954533565284352/justin-were-trying-not-to-get-caught-dont-say).

* * *

**Alex:** I'm such an idiot.

**Justin:**

**Alex:**

**Justin:** If you are waiting for me to disagree with you it's going to be a long night.

[Source](https://dailygeraltyennefer.tumblr.com/post/620541860695392256/geralt-im-such-an-idiot-yennefer-geralt), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/620995698416025600/alex-im-such-an-idiot-justin-alex-justin-if).

* * *

 **Justin:** there will come a moment where you will have a chance to do the right thing.

 **Alex:** I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by.

[Source](https://mymarvelimagines.tumblr.com/post/158934240022/thor-there-will-come-a-time-when-you-have-a), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/621001372794601472/justin-there-will-come-a-moment-where-you-will).

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

2x13 Fashion Week

2x11 Make It Happen

2x23 Paint By Committee

1x19 Spring Fling

1x11 Potion Commotion


	13. Incorrect Quotes 91-100

**Jerry:** Alex, can I speak to you for a minute?

 **Alex:** Ooh, someone's in trouble!

 **Alex:** It's me. I don't know why I did that.

Source: B99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623351358109745152/jerry-alex-can-i-speak-to-you-for-a-minute).

* * *

 **Alex:** Yay schools over.

 **Harper:** Nope. We have art class.

 **Alex:** That’s the one I like.

Source: Girl Meets World, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623356749497450496/alex-yay-schools-over-harper-nope-we-have-art).

* * *

 **Stevie:** You should hang out with me sometime.

 **Alex:** Oh.

 **Harper:** No! Alex is taken. She already has a friend. Hang out offer declined! Now let’s strut your beautiful ass out of here.

Source: B99, [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623362377196453888/stevie-you-should-hang-out-with-me-sometime).

* * *

 **Harper:** what is your brother to you?

 **Alex:** the reason I wake up every morning.

 **Harper:** aww that's adorable

 **Justin earlier that morning, barging into Alex’ room:** WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623367694562050048/harper-what-is-your-brother-to-you-alex-the).

* * *

****

**Justin:** [to the monsters] I suggest not to mess with me.

 **Justin:** Because I will cry very loudly and it’ll be embarrassing for the both of us.

[Source](https://incorrectunsolvedquotes.tumblr.com/post/168611398247/ryan-to-the-ghosts-i-suggest-not-to-mess-with), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623373246186815488/justin-to-the-monsters-i-suggest-not-to-mess).

* * *

**Alex:** I did meet some of the most insufferable people. But, they also met me.

[Source](https://red-athame.tumblr.com/post/181985144734/congratulations-on-the-quote-of-the-year-madej), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623378783276351488/alex-i-did-meet-some-of-the-most-insufferable). 

* * *

**Alex:** truth or dare?

 **Justin:** truth

 **Alex:** i dare you to kiss me

 **Justin, leaning in for a kiss:** you better believe i’m not here to lose

 **Harper:** ****

**Harper:** what the heck he didn't even choose dare

[Source](https://itsfirelordazula.tumblr.com/post/614218871656906752/zuko-truth-or-dare-katara-truth-zuko-i-dare) , [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623384160689635328/alex-truth-or-dare-justin-truth-alex-i-dare).

* * *

 **Alex, throwing her head on Justin’s lap and looks up at him innocently:** Justin, tell me I'm pretty.

 **Justin, resting his hand on Alex’s cheek and smiles lovingly at her:** You're pretty fucking annoying that's what you are.

[Source](https://itsfirelordazula.tumblr.com/post/615108088732712960/zuko-throwing-his-head-on-kataras-lap-and-looks), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623389693230333952/alex-throwing-her-head-on-justins-lap-and-looks).

* * *

**[When Jerry and Theresa are working down in the Subshop]**

**Baby! Justin, proud and smug** : Since I’m the oldest, that makes me in charge and Alex my wife.

 **Baby! Max, staring wide eyed at his big brother:** I don’t think that’s how that works.

 **Baby! Alex, pouting and shaking her hand at Max:** Don’t talk to your father like that.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623395139684106240/when-jerry-and-theresa-are-working-down-in-the).

* * *

**Mason:** [flirting with Alex]

 **Justin** : [staring silently]

 **Harper:** You’re really quiet today, Justin.

 **Justin** : No one plans a murder out loud.

[Source](https://anvcient.tumblr.com/post/622004888657952768/adonis-flirting-with-persephone-hades-staring), [tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/623400099100475392/mason-apologizing-to-alex-justin-staring).

* * *

 _(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

1x15 The Supernatural

3x03 Monster Hunter

4x02 Alex Gives Up

3x10 Wizards Vs. Werewolves Pt. 2


	14. Incorrect Quotes 101-110

**Alex:** Justin??? nah what a dork what a- [ _trips_ ] [ _hundreds of photos of Justin spill out of pockets_ ] haha these aren't mine i swear im just [ _gathering them up frantically_ ] just listen- [ _thousands of pictures of Justin scatter across the floor_ ] no i hate him- _[slips on a pile of photos_ ] I'm just holding them for Harper so she doesn't cry on them- just listen!

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625751213263192064/alex-justin-nah-what-a-dork-what-a-trips)

* * *

**Justin:** I uh...

**Alex,** _ **grinning**_ **:** Well, I "uh" you too

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625804360810659840/justin-i-uh-alex-grinning-well-i-uh-you-too)

* * *

**Justin:** * _licks the chip Alex was about to eat_ *

**Justin:** I licked it therefore it is mine.

**Alex:** * _licks Justin_ *

**Justin:** * _blushes_ * Well played.

**[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625814083900522496/justin-licks-the-chip-alex-was-about-to-eat) **

* * *

**Alex:** Aren’t the stars amazing?

 **Justin:** * _mumbles_ * You’re the prettiest star…

 **Alex:** Hmm? What was that?

 **Justin:** I SAID I WANT TO HIT YOU WITH MY CAR!!!

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625825896647000064/alex-arent-the-stars-amazing-justin-mumbles)

* * *

**Justin:** * _pouring wine into two wine glasses_ * Do you know why I called you into my room?

 **Alex:** Because I accidentally sent you nudes.

 **Justin:** * _stops pouring wine_ *

 **Justin:** …Accidentally?

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625839597342130176/justin-pouring-wine-into-two-wine-glasses-do)

* * *

**Alex,** _ **while looking at Justin**_ **:** This soup is too hot, I can't eat it...

**Justin:**

**Alex:**

**Max:**

**Justin,** _ **chuckling**_ **:** You're hot, but I still eat-

**Max:** ONE DINNER.

**Max, slamming his hands down on the table:** ONE NORMAL DINNER IS ALL I ASK FOR.

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625855578471809024/alex-while-looking-at-justin-this-soup-is-too)

* * *

****

**Justin:** I love lists so much.

**Justin:** Here is my list about why lists are great.

**Justin:** 1\. I love them

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625899633810472960/justin-i-love-lists-so-much-justin-here-is-my)

* * *

**Kidnapper holding Alex hostage:** Give us $10,000 and we’ll give her back.

**Alex,** _ **offended**_ **:** You think I’m worth only $10,000?

**Kidnapper:** What?

**Alex:** Give me that * _grabs megaphone_ *

**Alex:** MAKE IT ONE BILLION DOLLARS!

**Justin:** ALEX, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625914493748346880/kidnapper-holding-alex-hostage-give-us-10000)

* * *

**Alex:** I think I have an idea.

 **Justin:** A good one?

 **Alex:** Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

**[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625925675248959488/alex-i-think-i-have-an-idea-justin-a-good-one) **

* * *

**Jerry:** Alex’s late. Again.

**Harper:** How did this happen ? I called her at 8 o'clock this morning and pretended it was 11.

**Justin:** I printed up that fake schedule for her saying we were starting at 9 instead of noon.

**Max:** I set her clock to say PM when it's really AM.

**Jerry:** Oh boy. We may have overdone it.

[ _Alex bursts through the door_ ]

**Alex:** WHAT THE HELL TIME IS IT?

[ **tumblr post** ](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/625739192832524288/jerry-alexs-late-again-harper-how-did-this)

* * *

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

4x22 Wizards of Apartment 13B

2x04 Racing

WOWP: The Movie

2x22 My Tutor, Tutor


	15. Incorrect Quotes Clueless Edition 'Cause I Finally Watched It (111-120)

( _Ah here she is again with her projecting_ )

If you watched Clueless and think about Justin and Alex. You'll notice Cher and Josh share a similar dynamic to our sibling lovers.

But Cher and Josh got their happy ending... 😞

**Alex:** Ugh, as if!

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627070004939063296/alex-ugh-as-if).

* * *

**Alex:** Would you call me selfish?

 **Harper:** No, not to your face.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627110343205847040/alex-would-you-call-me-selfish-harper-no-not).

* * *

**Alex:** I have direction.

 **Justin:** Yeah, towards the mall.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627171320266932224/alex-i-have-direction-justin-yeah-towards-the).

* * *

**Alex:** Her life will be better because of me. How many girls can say that about you?

 **Justin:** …

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627264519078592512/alex-her-life-will-be-better-because-of-me-how).

* * *

**Justin:** Be seein' ya.

 **Harper:** Yeah, I hope not sporadically.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627385715285803008/justin-be-seein-ya-harper-yeah-i-hope-not).

* * *

**Harper** : Oh, God, look. There's Justin.

* _Justin chatting with a teacher_ *

 **Alex:** I didn't even see him come in, it's like he finds the only adult in here, like he's deliberately trying to not have fun.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627455687721713664/harper-oh-god-look-theres-justin-justin).

* * *

**Justin:** You know, if I ever saw you do something that wasn't ninety percent selfish, I'd die of shock.

 **Alex:** Oh, that'd be reason enough for me.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627471139432792064/justin-you-know-if-i-ever-saw-you-do-something).

* * *

**Justin:** What are the chances of you shutting up until you get your way?

 **Alex:** Hmmm, slim to none.

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627645912013062144/justin-what-are-the-chances-of-you-shutting-up).

* * *

**Justin:** Do you have any idea what you're talking about?

 **Alex:** No, why? Do I sound like I do?

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627813511825850368/justin-do-you-have-any-idea-what-youre-talking).

* * *

****

**Justin:** I can't believe I'm taking advice from someone who watches cartoons.

 **Alex,** _ **proud**_ : :)

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/627934630111281152/justin-i-cant-believe-im-taking-advice-from).

* * *

 **Justin:** Look, I'm just curious. How many hours a day do you spend grooming yourself?

 **Alex:** Some people are not lucky enough to be as naturally adorable as you are. * _boops Justins’s nose as he blushes_ *

[tumblr post](https://idealistic-imaginings.tumblr.com/post/628348637669376000/justin-look-im-just-curious-how-many-hours-a).

* * *

_Also I was supposed to post this a while ago...my bad_

_(So if any of these made you laugh it'd really make me smile_ 😊 _if you liked and reblogged them on tumblr_ 🥺 _please_ 👉👈 _)_

_(even leaving a comment, a simple laugh emoji, or kudos below would be really great)_

Episodes used for gifs (in order of appearance): 

(G said let's gif everything lmao. I nearly made a gif for every incorrect quote)

2x07 Saving Wiztech Part 2

4x20 Alex the Puppetmaster

WOWP: The Movie

3x03 Monster Hunter

2x21 Justin’s New Girlfriend

WOWP: The Movie

2x24 Wizard For A Day

2x11 Make It Happen

1x15 The Supernatural


End file.
